


15 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit

by soclosebutyetsofar



Category: Tatort
Genre: Childhood Friends, Day drinking, Flashback, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosebutyetsofar/pseuds/soclosebutyetsofar
Summary: Nachdem Leo Adam am Haus seiner Mutter abgesetzt hat, entschließt er sich einen trinken zu gehen. Adam kommt dazu und sie führen eine längst überfällige Unterhaltung:“Ist das deine Art und Weise einen gelösten Fall zu feiern? Oder was treibt dich dazu um 5 Uhr nachmittags Whisky zu trinken?”, fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Leo zuckte zusammen. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer da hinter ihm stand.“Ist nicht jeden Tag, dass mein bester Freund, der vor 15 Jahren verschwunden ist und den ich für tot gehalten habe, auf einmal wieder vor mir steht und mein neuer Kollege ist. Woher wusstest du überhaupt, wo ich bin?” fragt er. Adam dabei in die Augen zu gucken konnte er aber nicht.A/N: Underage warning wegen einer kurzen Flashback Szene, jedoch nichts allzu explizites.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	15 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wage mich jetzt auch mal ans deutsche Fic-Schreiben. Da seht Ihr mal was der Tatort mit mir gemacht hat. :D  
> Mich hat er, wie viele anscheinend, positiv überrascht und jetzt ein Jahr auf die neue Folge zu warten erscheint mir unerträglich, weshalb ich meiner Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen habe. Diese Fic ist dabei rausgekommen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt Euch!
> 
> Vielen Dank an Nadja fürs Korrektur lesen. Du bist super! 
> 
> Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr auch gerne auf meinem Tumblr vorbeischauen und dort mit mir über die beiden quatschen. Handle ist der selbe. :)

15 Jahre. 15 verdammte Jahre lang keinen Ton, kein Anzeichen, dass er noch lebt und nun, von jetzt auf gleich, stand er vor ihm. Leo konnte es noch immer noch nicht glauben, dass Adam zurück war. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Adam am Leben war, nachdem er ihn so lange für tot geglaubt hatte. Jetzt hatte das Schicksal zugeschlagen und ihre Wege kreuzten sich nach all den Jahren. Leo wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass sie nun Kollegen waren. Diese Bezeichnung für die Verbindung zwischen ihnen fühlte sich einfach nur falsch an. Obwohl sie ein wirklich gutes Team abgegeben hatten. Den Fall hatten sie ja zumindest schnell und erfolgreich gelöst. Nur Zeit würde die Frage beantworten, ob das Anfängerglück war oder sie tatsächlich so gut zusammenarbeiteten, wie der Hofer Fall es vermuten ließ. Leo seufzte und guckt in sein Whiskyglas. Nur noch ein kleiner Schluck war übrig. Leo führte das Glas an seine Lippen und trank es aus. Dann signalisierte er dem Barkeeper, dass er den nächsten Doppelten haben wollte. 

“Ist das deine Art und Weise einen gelösten Fall zu feiern? Oder was treibt dich dazu um 5 Uhr nachmittags Whisky zu trinken?”, fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Leo zuckte zusammen. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer da hinter ihm stand.

“Ist nicht jeden Tag, dass mein bester Freund, der vor 15 Jahren verschwunden ist und den ich für tot gehalten habe, auf einmal wieder vor mir steht und mein neuer Kollege ist. Woher wusstest du überhaupt, wo ich bin?” fragt er. Adam dabei in die Augen zu gucken konnte er aber nicht. Stattdessen nickt er dem Barkeeper zu, der gerade den Tumblr mit seinem neuen Whisky vor ihm platzierte.

“Darf ich Ihnen auch was bringen?” fragte dieser Adam.

“Ich nehme das, was er auch hat” antwortete sein Kollege und setzte sich auf Barhocker neben ihn. Komisch, dachte Leo. Seine Stimme klang viel erwachsener als noch vor 15 Jahren, was nicht wirklich verwunderlich war, aber nichtsdestotrotz hätte Leo sie unter Tausenden wiedererkannt. Er traute sich zu ihm rüber zu gucken. Ein großer Fehler, denn sein Herz setzte erneut einen Schlag aus, so wie auch zu dem Zeitpunkt , als er sich Adam vorstellen wollte, nur um zu realisieren, dass er seinen neuen Partner bereits kannte. Lediglich war es dieses Mal definitiv nicht aus Schock oder Überraschung, sondern aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Einem, über den Leo nicht näher nachdenken wollte. Nicht jetzt, vielleicht niemals. Leo fühlte viel, wenn er seinen alten Freund ansah. Freude, Erleichterung, Wehmut, Wut, Bedauern. Und Schuld. Die Schuld war sein ständiger Begleiter seit dem verhängnisvollen Nachmittag vor fast 16 Jahren. Sie würde ihn nie loslassen. So viel war Leo klar. Das kam mit seinen Taten, war unweigerlich und unendlich mit ihnen verknüpft. Adam anzugucken verschlimmerte das Gefühl jedoch. Es machte es ihm schwer, denn wenn er ihn ansah, kamen seine Schuldgefühle mit einer Wucht zurück, die ihm den Atem raubte. Natürlich konnte Adam nichts dafür, aber auch Leo konnte nichts an seinen Gefühlen ändern.  
Der Barkeeper setzte nun auch ein Glas mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit vor Adam ab. Leo drehte sich halb auf seinem Stuhl und guckte seinen Kollegen? Freund? nun direkt an.

“Wie hast du mich gefunden Adam?” 

“Eventuell habe ich Maria gefragt, was so deine regelmäßigen Absteigen sind und...”

“Pia”, unterbrach ihn Leo.

“Was?”

“Sie heißt Pia”, Leo wiederholte den Namen seiner- ihrer- Kollegin.

“Achso, ja, gut. Das werde ich mir irgendwann schon merken. Bis dahin sollte sie sich mal nicht so aufregen, wenn ich sie mal falsch adressiere. Jedenfalls konnte sie mir nicht weiterhelfen, also habe ich dein Handy geortet.”, entgegnete Adam. Leo hob seinen Kopf in Überraschung und guckte seinen Kindheitsfreund an. Eigentlich brauchte er gar nicht überrascht zu sein, dachte Leo sich. Das passte zu dem neuen “alten” Adam. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen, indem er mit seiner Zunge darüber fuhr. Jeder, der ihn besser kannte, wusste, dass dies eine nervöse Geste von ihm war. Er versuchte schon seit Jahren diesen Tell loszuwerden, aber es war vergebens. Als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass Adams Blick auf seinen Lippen lag. Vergebens versuchte er das Flattern zu unterdrücken, dass sich in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete. 

“Adam, hast du dir mal überlegt in Therapie zu gehen? Wegen der Aggressionsprobleme, die du hast. Und das ist wahrscheinlich nicht das einzige was sie feststellen würden, wenn du dich diagnostizieren lassen würdest” bemerkte er.

“Sagt der Richtige. Du hast doch auch noch nie das Zimmer eines Therapeuten von innen gesehen”, schoss Adam zurück. “Dir kann man bestimmt auch PTBS nachweisen. Es muss schließlich einen Grund geben, weshalb du nicht auf den Mann geschossen hast, der deinen Kollegen angeschossen hat. Ich vermute, dass deine Unfähigkeit deine Dienstwaffe abzufeuern nicht damit zusammenhängt, dass du im Dienst mal jemanden erschossen hast, stimmts?” Leo sagte nichts, sondern betrachtete seinen Kollegen nur schweigend. Er versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn diese Bemerkung traf. Wie nur waren sie hier gelandet?

“Themenwechsel. Es bringt nichts uns gegenseitig zu sagen, dass wir zum Seelenklempner gehen sollten.”, lenkte Adam ein.

“Da hast du Recht. Fragezeit: Warum hast du mich gesucht?”, fragte Leo.

“Die letzten Tage waren verrückt mit dem Fall und allem. Ich habe gedacht, dass wir ein bisschen von der verlorenen Zeitaufholen könnten.” Leo musste sich zusammenreißen nicht verachtend zu schnauben.

“Ist das der Grund warum du wieder hier in Saarbrücken bist? Damit wir uns wieder kennenlernen können? Warum bist du Polizist geworden? Warum hast du dich 15 Jahre lang nicht gemeldet und mich im Glauben gelassen, du wärst tot? Wer tut seinem besten Freund sowas an?” Die letzte Frage kam wider Willen anklagend raus. Verdammt! Leo hatte sich geschworen so neutral wie möglich zu bleiben. Fehlte noch, dass Adam wusste, wie sehr es ihn nach all den Jahren noch beschäftigte, wie sehr er Leo gefehlt hatte, was Leo ihm gegenüber noch immer empfand.

“Hey” Adams Stimme war sanft. Leo schluckte. Er würde nicht auf den Tonfall reinfallen. Er wusste nur zu gut worauf das hinauslaufen würde. 

“Beantworte einfach nur meine Fragen, Adam.”

“Wenn du meinst” seufzte er. “Ich bin hier, weil eine Stelle frei geworden ist und ich auf der Suche war. Die Tatsache, dass du mein Kollege sein würdest? Die hat mich nur in meiner Entscheidung bestärkt zurückzukommen. Es war an der Zeit, ich bin der Vergangenheit lange genug ausgewichen. Der Grund weshalb ich dir nicht gesagt habe, wo ich bin beziehungsweise dass ich am Leben bin, ist der, dass ich gedacht habe, dass du so besser mit allem abschließen könntest. Wenn alles was dich an diesen Nachmittag erinnert nicht mehr Teil deines Leben ist. Der Grund, warum ich Polizist geworden bist, ist etwas komplexer, aber grundsätzlich, weil ich verhindern wollte, dass Kindern sowas durchleben müssen, wie ich es musste. Niemand verdient das. Kein Kind sollte so von seinen Eltern behandelt werden, wie mein Vater mich behandelt hat. Und ich will sicherstellen, dass Gerechtigkeit herrscht und das niemand verurteilt wird, nur weil er jemandem geholfen hat.” Bei seinen letzten Worten trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Adams Blick war so intensiv, dass er sich ihm nicht entziehen kann. 

“Wir haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen was passiert ist, Leo”  
“Ich weiß”, flüsterte er und entwand sich seinem Blick. Seine Augen fanden das Whiskyglas.

“Aber wir müssen, Leo. Er ist aufgewacht.”

“Was?” Leo sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Durch die abrupte Bewegung kam dieser ins Schwanken und fiel um. Auch Leo hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf seinen Beinen zu halten, weil diese so zitterten. Adam umfasste seinen Oberarm mit einer starken Hand, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Die Stelle an der Adam seinen Bizeps umfasste kribbelte.

“Ich war gerade bei meiner Mutter, wie du ja weißt und habe sie auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus angetroffen. Er ist vor ungefähr einer Stunde aufgewacht. Was ich aber noch viel interessanter finde ist, dass als ich ihn gestern besucht habe, mir die Krankenschwester erzählt hat, dass sein anderer “Sohn” ihn regelmäßig besucht. Magst du mir vielleicht erzählen, warum du das Arschloch seit 15 Jahren besuchst? Das hat er definitiv nicht verdient.” 

“Ich… nur weil das, was er dir angetan hat falsch war, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass das was ich ihm angetan habe, richtig war. Ich kann das nicht so einfach verdrängen, so einfach loslassen. Ich fühle mich schuldig, Adam.”

“Bereust du es?”, fragte sein Freund. Adams Blick bohrte sich in seinen.

“Ich bereue nicht, dass ich dich vor weiterer Misshandlung durch ihn bewahrt habe. Wie könnte ich? Ich bereue aber die Auswirkungen, die es auf ihn und dementsprechend auch auf dich hatte.”, gestand er.

“Leo, schau mich an”, Adam sagte es leise aber bestimmt. Anstatt ihn anzusehen, bückte sich Leo und hob den umgefallenen Barstuhl auf. Adam ließ ihn los und Leo war erleichtert. Gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, dass Adam ihn weiter berühren würde. Erst als er sich wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte, wagte er es ihn anzugucken. Adams Blick war sanft.

“Als allererstes, um es klarzustellen: du bist kein Mörder. Er lebt noch. Leider. Und selbst wenn du ihn erschlagen hättest, ich würde dir nicht böse sein. Du hast mich befreit, Leo. So fühlt es sich für mich an. Glaubst du mir?” Er legte seine Hand auf Leos.  
“Du sagst, dass so, aber was wenn du ganz tief in dir drinne doch Hass mir gegenüber empfindest für das was ich deinem Vater angetan habe? Damit könnte ich nicht umgehen”, gestand er. Warum er jetzt gerade sein Herz ausschüttete, wusste er nicht.

“Leo, ich kann dir versichern, dass dem nicht so ist. Andernfalls hätte ich dich nicht 15 Jahre lange gedeckt.” Leo nickte unwillkürlich. Es klang logisch und Admas blaue Augen schauten ihn aufrichtig an. Dann fuhr Adam fort.

“Ich denke zwar nicht, dass er sich an was erinnern wird, bis auf dass er mich geschlagen hat, aber wenn doch: wir bleiben bei unserer Geschichte, ja? Du bist erst hinterher gekommen, als es schon gebrannt hat. Er hat dich nicht gesehen, Leo. Er kann also gar nicht wissen, dass du da warst, geschweige denn derjenige gewesen bist, der ihm eins mit der Schaufel übergezogen hat. Und wenn er schlau ist, hält er seine Klappe. Er kann den Polizisten nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen ohne sich selbst zu belasten.” Leo fühlte sich erneut nicken. Adam sagte es mit so einer Aufrichtigkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit, dass Leo nicht anders konnte als ihm zu vertrauen. Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf warnte ihn, dass dies erst der Anfang sei und er weiterhin vorsichtig sein mochte, doch sie war gerade sehr leise. Es war Leo klar, dass ihn dies später einholen würde, aber er konnte sich gerade auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als auf den Mann neben ihm. 

“Erinnerst du dich noch an … anderes?”, fragte er vorsichtig. Der Blick, den Adam ihm zuwarf, war liebevoll und dunkel mit Verlangen zugleich. Leo schluckte.

“Das könnte ich niemals vergessen. Du warst mein Seelenfrieden.” Die Antwort machte Leo wütend. Dass er es wagte, sowas zu tun, nachdem was in der Nacht damals passiert war!

“Und nichtsdestoweniger bist du am nächsten Morgen abgehauen und ich habe dich 15 Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Ich habe 15 Jahre lang nicht gewusst, was mit dir passiert ist und das nach der Sache mit deinem Vater... ” Leo war bewusst, dass es anklagend klang und Adam wahrscheinlich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme vernehmen konnte, aber er konnte sich nicht kontrollieren. Bedauern füllte Adams Blick. Leo realisierte erst, dass Adam seine Hand noch immer bedeckte, als er sie sanft drückte. Er blickte kurz auf ihre Hände, bevor er Adam wieder in die Augen schaute. Die Erinnerungen an den Abend holten ihn ein.

*********************************************************************************************************  
15 Jahre zuvor

“Bist du dir sicher, dass du es tun möchtest?”, fragte Adam zum unendlichen Mal. “Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun..” Leo, der ihm gegenüber kniete, schaute ihm in die Augen.

“Ja, ich bin mir sicher”, erwiderte Leo. “Ich will dich und Sex. Ich will Sex mit dir.” Adam fühlte, wie die Luft aus seinen Lungen wich. Leos Momente, in denen er so ehrlich und direkt war, warfen ihn immer aus der Bahn.

“Hast du denn alles dabei?”, fragte er, um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, damit er sich sammeln konnte. Anstatt zu antworten, griff Leo hinter sich und legte seinen Rucksack auf seinen Schoß. Er öffnete ihn und ließ das Gleitgel, sowie die Kondome auf den Boden vom Baumhaus fallen, bevor er den Rucksack an die Seite warf. Adam leckte sein Lippen.

“Wie oft planst du denn, dass wir vögeln?”, fragte Adam bei dem Anblick der Packung Kondome. Leo wurde rot.

“Hey”, sagte Adam und strich mit seinen Fingerrücken über die Wange seines Freundes. “Das sollte nicht böse gemeint sein, ich wollte nur die Situation etwas lockern. Ich bin nervös.”

“Ich weiß, ich auch”, antwortete Leo und lehnte sich vor. Adam traf ihn auf halbem Weg und küsste ihn. Sie küssten sich weiter bis Leo sich irgendwann zurücklehnte und Adam sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Seine Hände platzierte er neben Leos Kopf, sodass er sich runterbeugen und ihn küssen konnte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich langsamen und tastend miteinander. Adam konnte fühlen, wie hart Leo war. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Er bewegte sein Hüften rhythmisch vor und zurück und rieb so ihre beiden steifen Glieder aneinander. Die Reibung fühlte sich gut an, so verdammt gut.

“Adam”, keuchte Leo. “Können wir…?”

“Was?” sein vor Lust benebeltes Gehirn verstand nicht sofort was Leo wollte.

“Sachen ausziehen, Sex”, soufflierte Leo und ein echtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Adam liebte diese Lächeln, es war wie ein Sonnenaufgang, so sehr erstrahlte es sein Gesicht. 

“Ja, das bekommen wir hin”, erwiderte er, richtete sich auf und zog sich gleichzeitig seinen Pullover über den Kopf. Er hörte wie Leo seinen Atem einzog. Mit seinen Fingerspitze strich Leo sanft über seine Rippen, seine Daumen fuhren über seine Brustwarzen, die sich sofort verhärteten. Langsam ließ er seine Hände an seinen Seiten heruntergleiten. Die eine legte sich auf seine Hüfte, während Leo mit seiner linken langsam über seinen Bauch fuhr. Nach ein paar Minuten glitt sie weiter nach unten, bis sie sich auf die Beule in seiner Hose legt und vorsichtig mit seinem Handballen dagegen drückte.

“Ahh, Leo!”, stieß er hervor. Leo schaute ihn an, seine sonst so klaren blauen Augen lustverhangen. 

“Zieh dich aus!”, flüsterte er und schwang sich von Leo runter. Schnell stiegen die beiden aus ihren Klamotten bis sie nackt waren. Bevor er zu sehr über jedes kleinste Detail nachdenken konnte, drückte er Leo an den Schulter nach unten und legte sich auf den anderen Jungen. Leo stöhnte und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als ihre erigierten Glieder aneinander rieben. 

“Adam” seufzte er und bog seinen Rücken durch, wodurch er ihre Körper noch näher aneinander brachte. Adam ließ seine Hand von Leos Taille, über seine Hüft zu seinen Oberschenkel wandern und drückte diesen nach oben. Leo half ihm, indem er eine Hand unter sein Knie schob und das Bein weiter anhob.

“Du weißt was du tun musst, richtig?” Nervosität war aus seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. 

“So gut es geht ohne es vorher getan zu haben” beruhigte in Adam. Er wünschte er könnte ihn noch mehr versichern, aber das war ihm nicht möglich, dazu fehlte ihm die Erfahrung- ihnen beiden. Adam beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn.

“Wir müssen nicht...”

“Doch! Ich will ja”, argumentierte Leo. Und so machte Adam weiter, dehnte ich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern. Als er sich dann das Kondom übergezogen hatte, blickte er Leo für ein letztes “okay” in die Augen, bevor er vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. 

Hinterher lagen die beiden müde, aber glücklich eng umschlungen auf dem Bett aus Decken und Kissen, dass sie sich zuvor hergerichtet hatten.

“Geht es dir gut?”, fragte Adam. Für ihn war es eine Erleuchtung gewesen. Noch nie hatter er sich so schwerelos und glücklich gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick und während er in Leo gewesen war. 

“Hmmm”, ein glückliches Seufzen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, bevor Leo sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Adam küsste ihn auf seinen Kopf und zog den anderen Jungen näher an sich heran. Er würde den Moment so lange er konnte genießen.

Am nächsten Morgen

Als Leo aufwachte war es noch dämmrig draußen, aber die Vögel zwitscherten schon lauthals. Leo bemerkte, dass es fror. Zwar lag er in die Decke eingemummelt, aber es war keine Spur von Adam und seiner Körperwärme zu sehen bzw. zu spüren. Leo setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass Adams Sachen auch alle verschwunden waren. Leo wusste, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. Unruhe strömte durch seinen Körper. 

“Adam? Adam!”, rief er, doch ihm war bereits klar, dass der andere Junge nicht mehr da war, auch wenn er es noch nicht wahrhaben wollte. Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus und sein Herz, dass vor ein paar Stunden noch voller Euphorie und Liebe gewesen war, zersprang in tausend Stücke. Adam, seine erste große Liebe, der Junge, dem er sein Herz und auch seine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hatte, hatte ihn verlassen. Und das ohne was zu sagen, ohne eine Notiz zu hinterlassen. Ein Schluchzen arbeitete sich seinen Weg durch Leos Kehle hoch und ließ seinen ganzen Körper beben, als es schließlich aus ihm herausbrach. Leo war alleine. Mal wieder.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Leo, warte!”, rief Adam ihm hinterher. Leo hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Eine Hand umfasste seinen Unterarm und zwang ihn sich umzudrehen. Bevor Leo wusste was ihm geschah, hatte Adam sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst und seine Lippen auf seine gelegt. Leos ganzer Körper versteifte sich für einen Moment, bevor er sich entspannte und sich wie ferngesteuert gegen Adam presste und den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hände legten sich auf Adams Taille und zogen den größeren Mann näher an sich heran. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und er ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen. Diese glitt über Adams Lippen, bevor dieser die öffnete und Leo mit seiner Zunge begegnete. Er schmeckte nach dem Whiskey, den die beiden getrunken hatten und gleichzeitig nach ihm selbst. Leo hatte Adam seit anderthalb Jahrzehnten nicht mehr geküsst, aber der Geschmack war ihm noch immer vertraut und sein Körper reagierte noch immer wie vor 15 Jahren. Adam zu küssen fühlte sich an wie nach Hause zu kommen. Leo seufzte in den Kuss hinein und Adam antwortete mit einem kleinen Lachen, bevor er ihn weiterküsste. Leo wusste nicht, wie lange sie da standen, bis sich jemand hinter ihnen räusperte. Wie verbrannt fuhren sie auseinander und ließen sich los.

“Möchten die Herrschaften dieses Vorhaben eventuell woanders fortführen?”, fragte der Barkeeper, obwohl es viel mehr nach eine Aufforderung als einem Vorschlag klang. Leo, der durch die Unterbrechung wieder in der kalten Realität gelandet war, atmete tief durch um das Fluchtreflex zu unterdrücken. 

“Nicht notwendig”, sagte er stattdessen und holte sein Portemonnaie heraus. Er entnahm genügend Geld um sowohl seine als auch Adams Rechnung zusätzlich Trinkgeld zu decken, drückte die Kohle in die Hand des Barkeepers und eilte dann zum Ausgang.

“Ich sehe dich morgen”, sagte er noch über seine Schulter, bevor er, ohne sich gänzlich umzudrehen, aus der Bar verschwand und Adam stehen ließ. Leo wusste, dass dies nicht die feinste Art war, aber es war das einzige was er im Moment tun konnte. Sein Rückfall mit Adam hatte gezeigt, dass niemand seiner Vergangenheit entfliehen konnte und sich dieser zu stellen, dafür war Leo noch nicht bereit.


End file.
